


Darkest Night

by SpiritGazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGazer/pseuds/SpiritGazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I thought of one night. Depending on reactions, I may post more. Please leave comments if you happen to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Night

On the darkest night, when even a vampire misses moons light,

The gloom gathers round the storming sea, and it feels like there's none but me,

I watch for the light house fire, and with all my strength paddle towards my desire,

And when it seems I can fight no more, a familiar face pulls me towards shore,

By campfire I rest under the gaze, if friends I thought I would not see for days,

And when the sun shines on our band, I gather up my rid in hand,

For on such journeys we shall wander, and of such storms we shall ponder,

For if we were just one alone, who then would ever find their home.


End file.
